Knight Evelyn
by graffiti-art-2154
Summary: Arabella Kathyln 'Kat' Evelyn was living a normal life until her mom broke some startling news and she was sucked into a vortex with her brother. Now they're in Merlin's world and they need to decide if they want to stay or find a way back home. What will happen when Uther thinks that they brought a curse with them and that they have magic?
1. Chapter 1

Small Bio- My name is Arabella Kathlyn 'Kat' Evelyn and I'm 18 years old. I live in a big family. I have a dad, 2 step-dads, mom, and a step-mom. I'm second oldest and I'm the oldest girl. I have 4 brothers, Brandon who's 21 years old, and 3 little brothers; Cole who's 7 years old, Harry who's 5 years old, and Leon who's 15 years old. I have 3 little sisters, Genises and Danielle who are twins and are both 13 years old, and my baby sister, Fiona. Big family. And we have 5 dogs and 4 cats. I have a golden retriever and cat of my own. Yeahhh

Chapter 1

~Arabella~

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"No, yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Grrrrr, shut up! I don't care how little they are, I'm about to beat them up! Before I could, though, I went up to my room. I slammed the door and layed on my back on my bed. I picked up KK and put her on my chest, petting her. A few seconds later, I felt the vibrations her purrs on my chest which made me giggle. "KK, you know that tickles!" I play pouted, but failed and ended up laughing.  
Then I heard whining and grinned. "Aww, you feeling left out?" I asked him, picking him up. He wagged his tail and barked which made me laugh again. "Arabella?" I heard my little brother, Harry, ask me. I sat up with Fang and KK on my lap and saw him with his arms around a little stuffed bunny. I smiled softly at him. "What is it, Harry?" I asked him.

"Mommy wans you to ge rea'y fo dinnu wif bus ness peoples." He yawned. Awwwww, he must've just woken up from his nap. "Ok, I'll be right there." He nodded, rubbing his eye, then left. I sighed. Having 4 parents is such a pain. Mom is a very busy, very serious, and very important person, which is why dad left her, and step-mom is a hippie. They're complete opposites! Dad is important and busy, but always made time for us and was super cool and fun. Step-dad is an uptight man who is also stuck up and annoying. Ugh my parents are so weird. My favorite pairing is dad and step-mom. They're so cute together!

This week is mom week and me Leon have to go to dinner with my mom and step-dad #3 for an important business dinner. Cole, Harry, and Fiona get a top-rate baby sitter and naps. Why did I have to be second oldest? Brandon is away taking college summer courses and is getting a scholarship in the fall. He's an athlete, a scholar, and has the most awesome girlfriend, Haley. They're so cute together, too!  
I usually dress like a guy, but mom is making me wear a dress to the dinner. It's so embarrassing! Ugh. My mom made me choose from 5 dresses and none of them looked nice to me. They were all pink. Do you KNOW how much I hate pink? Well, I hate it! A lot. I mean, my mom knows that I hate it, but she says I need to get it touch with 'feminine' side.

What is that supposed to mean anyway? I'm feminine! I'm a GIRL for god's sake! I'm as feminine as they get! All that I do different is that I sometimes act like a guy... and sometimes I dress like one, but thats it! "Ara!" I heard my mom call. "Are you ready for the dinner yet?" Holy fudgepop! I completely forgot! "Uh, Almost!" I call back, looking for my dress. I picked out a dress a few days ago at the mall. It's a black Vero Moda Strapless Corsage Short Party Dress. I haven't shown it to my mom yet. I hope her migrain doesn't get to bad.

I put on some ripped black leggings, black sleeveless gloves, a black sweatshirt, black high-heels, a black studded bracelet, an old necklace -a dark gray heart locket-, a gray wing ring, and -to top it off- a black bow. I went in the bathroom to put some quick make-up on. I just put a little black eyeshadow and eyeliner. I walked downstairs and saw Leon leaning against the railing, texting on his phone.

When he looked up and saw me, he smirked. "Mom's going to pissed. Why do you look like a goth?" I groan. "Because that's how I feel about the dinner." He snickered. "Oh yeah, that's right. Jake is going to be at the the dinner, too." He kept laughing and I smirked. "If Jake is going to be there, that means Jenny going to be there too~!" I laughed as he groaned.

"Why do they have to be siblings?" I kept laughing. "Besides, why are you asking me if I look like a goth, when you're dressed in all black, too." He shrugged. "I guess we can piss off mom together." Me and Leon are super close because we're the only real brother and sister. Besides Brandon, anyway. Kat and Danielle are adopted, Fiona is our half-sister, and Cole and Harry are our step brothers.

Leon was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. He bowed and offered his hand. "Shall I escort you to the door, milady?" I giggled and curtsied, taking his hand. "Of course, milord." We hooked arms and walked down the stairs ever so elegantly. Mom was on her phone and was about to turn to us. "Embrace for impact." I whispered into his ear. She hung up, turned to us, and just stared. "What are you two wearing?! This is a dinner! Not a funeral!" She nearly exploded. She calmed down and counted to 10. "You know what? We're going to be late so let's just go. You don't have time to change." We walked to the car and drove to the restaurant. We stopped in front of a super fancy looking place. My eyes widened as I looked to mom. "I though you said this was going to be a casual dinner?" I asked. I looked at Leon and saw his expression mirrored mine.  
"Yeah, I though you said this was casual." Le, my nickname for him, chimed in. "This IS casual for the DeVote's." I sweat-dropped. "Damn rich kids." I muttered under my breath. I guess Le heard because he suddenly tried to stifle a laugh. "Well, its true." I muttered again.

We walked out of the car and into the fancy restaurant. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Mom was wearing a fancy cream dress that looked slightly tight on her. It had a single, black, diagonal stripe. She also had some creamy pearls around her neck, dangling from her ears, and hooping around her wrists. She's a very sophisticated woman. When we got in, we saw crystal chandeliers hanging from the gold colored ceiling, silky soft red carpet, a red rope, and waiters and waitresses everywhere. There were so many different kinds of special, reserved area; a daycare area for kids 9 and under, a pre-teens section, a teens section, an adult section, a middle age adult section, and 40-75 area, and a senior section. They had everything!

We went into a casual section and saw the DeVotes there at a table all ready. The DeVotes. A very snobby family. The siblings: Jake and Jenny DeVote. They were the most snobby, stuck up, conceited people I know. They think they're better than everyone and act like it all the time. They act like complete angels when adults are around, but when they leave, they're the unholy offspring off the devil himself.

I looked around and immediately saw the DeVotes. They reserved half the restaurant so that we could have a private dinner. I groaned when I saw Jake and heard Le groan when he saw Jenny. "Arabella! Leon! You kids have grown so much!" Me and Leon got a huge hug from Mary, Jenny and Jake's mom. I silently groaned as she gave us a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. I sat down next to Jake and Leon sat down next to Jenny. It was kinda like this.

Leon Mr. DeVote  
Jenny Mrs. DeVotes  
Jake Mom  
Me (Arabella ;P)

"So, hows it going?" Jake asked, scooting closer to me. I scooted my chair away. "Good. What about you?" He put his hand in my shoulder. I shook it off, getting annoyed. "Good. You, uh, doing anything later?" I shrugged. "I'm going home, then to bed." I said, acting clueless. "Arabella, please save your conversation for later." My mom told me, trying to hide her frustration. I nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Mary, we should tell them." My mom looked excited. I was seriously confused. "What do you mean? Mother?" I turned to her. "I don't know, Sarah." Mary looked doubtful, but also looked anxious. "Let's tell them now!" "Yea, ok." Mary gave in, smiling. "Ok. Kids, we've been needing to tell you something for a while." The two mom's grinned at each other. Ok, that's starting to creep me out. "Arabella, we set up an arranged marriage. With you and Jake." I stood up so fast, my chair fell backwards. "What?!" I almost scream. Mother looked confused. "You and Jack are betrothed. Arabella, this is wonderful news! Why do you seem so upset?" I looked at her, almost murderously. "How, exactly, is this good news?" I snarled at her. "Arabella!" She gasped at me. "How dare you speak to me in that manner?" I clenched my fists and looked down, hiding my eyes. "Why'd you do it?" I whisper. "What?" I heard her say confused. I snap my head up and I feel my eyes watering up. "Why'd you sell me out to, to him?!" I point at Jack.

"Arabella, we are doing this to unite the companies. I thought you would be thrilled at the news of marrying him." I glared at her hard. "Yeah, most girls would jump at the _thought_ of marrying someone like him, but not me. I am _not_ a clueless little girl who needs a man to support her. I can support myself. I'm sorry, but-" I stop myself. "Actually, no. I'm not sorry. If you put work before me, I am _not_ part of this family anymore." I look at Le and smile sadly. "Bye Le. Love you." And I walk out.

The second I step out, I run to the nearest alley and start sobbing. 10 minutes later, I hear footsteps. I look up to see 3 men and they're close enough for me to smell the beer in their breath. "Hey, pretty girl, would you like to have some fun?" I stand up. "No, I'm actually just leaving." I walk past them, but one grabs my wrist. "On second thought, I do want to have some fun." I smile at them and they start grinning at each other. I punch the man holding my wrist and he's immediately unconscious. I punch the another one and grin at the last one. "See? Wasn't that fun?" I punch him up, but leave him conscious. "Go tell your little buddies to spread the news. There's a new girl on the block." He nods frantically and runs off.

I smirk. I sure hope that gets to my mom somehow. I feel a breeze and turn to see some weird purple vortex on the floor. I get my phone out and text Le to meet me in the back alley. A few minutes, I'm almost sucked in when I hear someone call my name. "Le!" I yell, even though I can't see him. I feel someone grab my hand and look up to see Le.

"I can't hold on!" I tell him over the howling of the wind. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" He yells back. I let go of his hand and feel the wind suck me in. My eyes widen as I see Le fall in to. "LE!" I hold him close to me and a few seconds later, I feel us fall onto hard floor. I still feel Le in my arms and I feel leaves and sticks digging into my skin. I only see burlily and I see trees all around us. Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Arabella~

When I woke up, I groaned, feeling a huge headache. I got a sick feeling in my stomach when my arms were empty. I shot up, looking around for Le. "LE?" I yelled, starting to panic. I spun around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sighed when I saw it was only Le. I hugged him tightly, then pulled back, my hands still on his shoulders. "Where were you? Did you find out where we are? Are you all right?" I bombed him with questions, at the same time checking to see if he had any injuries.

"I went looking for food and water, I have no idea where we are, and I'm fine." He answered all of my questions. Then he looked at my clothes and his eyes widened, and then smirked. "That's a good look for you." He looked back at me. "What?" I haven't seen what I was wearing because I figured I was still wearing that crappy dress. I was seriously confused so I decided to look at what I was wearing. My eyes widened. "What the fudge?!" I screamed.

I was wearing ripped up jeans, studded combat boots, a black tank top with lace on top, a gray hoodie, a gray Legit cap, and some of my favorite bands bracelets with 2 silver bracelet, but that wasn't why I freaked out. I also had a band rapped around my leg, right above my leg, and it had throwing knives in it, I had 3 throwing knives hooked onto my belt, a knife hidden in each of my boots, and 2 pistols in my hoodie pocket.

"What the fudge?! How did that get on me?!" I looked at Le and he shook his head. That's when I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing an oversized gray hoodie, a black muscle shirt, jeans, Nike shoes, and a black skull backpack. He didn't have any weapons on him. I tilted my head. "Why don't you have any weapons?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, he just swung the backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. My jaw dropped.

There were grenades, smoke bombs, tear gas bombs, knives, guns, pistols, swords, and all that good stuff. "HOW THE HELL DOES THE BACKPACK FIT ALL THAT?!" I screeched at him. He bit his lip and my gaze immediately softened. He only bit his lip when he was really nervous. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him softly. He shook his head. "I _want_ to tell you. You're my sister." I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "I lied. I do know where we are." I was confused, but stayed silent. "When I was looking for food and water, I heard voices."

_~Flashback~_

_~Leon~_

_ I walked away from my sister, a little scared because trees surrounded us and I had no idea where we were. _I better find some food and water._ I thought to myself. Then I heard some voices so I hid behind a tree. I peeked out from behind and my eyes widened. There were 2 men that looked really familiar. "Merlin, are you sure you know which way to go?" The blonde asked the man named 'Merlin'. Merlin nodded. "I'm positive it's this way." He insisted. Merlin smirked. "Is Prince Arthur getting impatient?" He teased the blonde. _Holy fudge pop! _I thought. _We're in Merlin's world! Oh god, Ara is going to **freak out**!

_~Flashback over~_

~Arabella~

My jaw dropped. "We. Are. In. _Merlin's. _World?!" I nearly scream and he covers my mouth and Le looks around. "Remember, Arthur and his group is still around." He hissed at me. I nodded and he let go of my mouth. Then I realized something. "How did all that stuff fit in the backpack." He grimaced and my eyes widened. "You have magic, don't you?" He nodded and I squealed, hugging him tightly. "We're a duo now! We _need_ each other! I'm the fighter and you're the magician, how awesome is that!" I said, jumping up and down. Le didn't smile. Then I realized what was up. "Are you afraid of Uther?" I whispered to him and he nodded ever so slightly. I sighed and put on a smile. "Be like Merlin! Don't use magic unless it's absolutely necessary!" I grinned at him. "You can be a fighter with magic!" He grinned. "I guess that _would_ be pretty cool." He admitted.

I put a finger to my chin and thought. "Do you think that I have magic, too?" He shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. Try a simple spell." I thought again and grinned. I held out my hand and concentrated. "Cumae Teurin!" A wind suddenly appeared and blew away a tree or 2. I grinned as I turned to Le, who was grinning, too. "I have magic!" I quietly squealed.

"Awesome!" Le grinned. "Now, lets find the nearest village or kingdom." We started walking and not even 5 minutes later, we saw Arthur's little group. I walked up to a random man and tugged on his leg. It just so happened to be Merlin. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where we are?" I asked nervously. He just stared at me. I looked at him, confused. "Uh, mister?" He shook his head out of his trance. "How do you not know where you are?" Lie, lie, lie! "Me and brother got lost, do you know where we are?" I repeated. He looked over to the blonde and called out to him. He came over on his horse.

When he saw me, he looked shocked. I was starting to get annoyed. "Excuse me, mister, do you know where we are?" I repeated once again. "What are you wearing?" he asked, still shocked. I looked down my clothes, then back at them. "Clothes, what else?" I was starting to get really annoyed. "But, why are you wearing pants? A lady should only wear a dress, unless in armor." I was now mad. "One, these are _jeans_. Two, why the hell should I be wearing a damn dre-" My brother put his hand on my mouth and his arm around my waist, smiling nervously at the magician and prince. "Sorry about my sister, she woke up early and we have no idea where we are. She's a bit cranky." I softly growled as a warning.

Le chuckled nervously. "What are your names?" Arthur asked. I bit Le's hand and he yelped and let go. I smirked as I wiped my mouth and turned to the men. "My name is Arabella and I'm 18 years old!" I smiled. I smirked at my brother and motioned him to introduce himself. He scowled at me and turned to them men. "I'm Leon and I'm 15." Arthur nodded at us.

"It is nice to meet you Arabella and Leon, now where are your parents?" I scowled with Leon at the mention of them. "We ran away." They looked shocked. "Why?" Merlin asked. I turned to him. "You would run away, too, if you had 2 moms, 3 dads, 3 other brothers, and 3 little sisters." Their eyes widened. "Wow." Merlin breathed.

I shrugged. "I would explain it all to you, but we have to get going to Camelot. Which way is that anyway?" Arthur thought and looked at Merlin. They looked like they had a mental conversation, Merlin nodded and Arthur turned to us. "We were actually going to go there after we get something. Why don't you join us?" I smiled. "We would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Arabella~

Le and me got stuck walking, but I didn't mind. I needed the exercise, anyway. "So you were going to explain everything to us?" Merlin asked. I nodded. "Yeah, let me start from the beginning." I cleared my throat exaggeratedly and Le rolled his eyes.

"My mom and dad were married, but split up after a few years. My dad re-married only once, but mom re-married twice. She's currently with her third husband. That's why I have 2 moms and 3 dads. Mom and Dad had me, Brandon, my older brother, and Leon. Dad and step-mom had my baby sister, Fiona. Mom didn't have any more kids, but step dad #1 already had 2 boys with his ex-wife. #1 died in an accident, so we were stuck with Harry and Cole. Cole is 7 and Harry is 5. We later adopted Genises and Danielle, who are twins. They're both 13. Brandon is 20 and Fiona is only a few months old."

Family explanation, check.

"That's just the family, though." Merlin looked at me. "Why did you and your brother run away?" I chewed the inside of my lip and sighed, knowing I would have to explain it to them sooner or later. Though, I had preferred to tell them later.

"Me, Le, and my mom were going to a fancy place to meet with another family who was wealthy. The DeVotes. Jake DeVote is 18, same as me, and was a big flirt. He would always flirt with me and he was the most spoiled little rich boy I had ever met." Then Le decided to add.

"He has a sister, Jenny DeVote who is 15, same as me, and is so annoying. She would always complain in her pitchy high voice. She would always flirt with me and she's super clingy." I cut him off there.

"The parents are ok, but are really perky. Anyway, Jake and Jenny were flirting with us, as usual, when mom decided to make an announcement. She and Mrs. DeVote were in on it, so I knew it wouldn't be good. She-," I clinched my fists so tightly, they turned white. "She decided that me and Jake would have an arranged marriage. When I got made, she was confused because she thought I would have jumped at the idea of marrying _him_. She started comparing to girls who were naive and were only after money when I nearly punch her and run out of there. Le followed me and we kind of ended up here."

Runaway explanation, check.

Arthur looked shocked and mad at the same time. "An arranged marriage?" He asked me, slightly turning his head to me. I nodded angrily. "Yeah." I muttered. Merlin looked confused. "Wait, if the DeVotes are rich, why were you going to marry one of them?" I shrugged and waved it off. "Oh yeah, my family is filthy rich. Not like it matters." Arthur stopped and turned to me completely, obviously surprised. "You're family is wealthy?" He asked questioningly. I nodded, annoyance pretty obvious on my face.

"Are you some kind of princess?" Merlin asked. I thought about it. "I don't know." I shrugged. I honestly _didn't_ know. I mean, I never really considered myself a princess, but with the amount of money my family has, I guess I was, but I wasn't royalty. "I don't know. My family has so much money that I guess I _could_ be considered a princess, but I'm not royalty, so I don't know. I never really thought about it." I honestly answered.

"What is your full name?" Arthur asked me. "Arabella Kathyln Evelyn." I answered automatically. "Evelyn?" Arthur asked, looking absolutely shocked. I nodded. "Yeah, why?" He thought for a moment, then replied. "Evelyn was the name of one of the fallen kingdoms nearly 50 years ago." I shrugged. "I don't know anything about being royalty, so I guess it would fall again. There's no way I can be a princess, much less a queen." I scoffed.

Arthur shrugged. "Just a fact. It might be a different Evelyn." He replied absentmindedly. The rest of the trip was kind of quiet, sometimes broken by a small conversation. When it became nightfall, we made camp in a small clearing. Le and me slept on the ground because they didn't have any extra blanket. It was fine, really. The floor was soft. I fell asleep watching the fire. The only other person up was… Merlin….

~Merlin~

Her name was Arabella. She was 18. She had brown hair. Wearing what she called jeans. She had brown eyes. Was with her younger brother. Just like my dream. A few days ago, I had a dream that a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans, and with her little brother. I didn't know her name but a voice told me that she was 18. In my dream, she was using magic and was right in front of Uther. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she had one arm in front of her little brother, as if to protect him. Nobody died, but as Uther raised his sword to kill them, they just disappeared. They didn't look like they wanted to leave either. Before they left, their eyes widened and they started crying (harder in Arabella's case) and they looked like they were being pulled away by the wind. They were crying out for help, but nobody was making a move to help. Of they didn't. Uther was there and if he saw anyone helping a person with magic, they would be executed as well as the magical person.

This is so confusing. I felt the need to protect her. It looked like Arthur did too. Like she was our little sister. I wanted to help her. I liked her, but not in that way. I felt like she was family. I decided that I would think about this in the morning. I sighed and went to sleep.

~Arabella~

I woke up early to go practice with my knives. I was already pretty good with a gun. I took some paint and paintbrush out of the backpack and started walking away from camp. _Man, I loved this backpack!_ I grinned. What was even more awesome was that the paint would change to the color I wanted. I painted some targets on trees.

When I was done, I put the paint and brush away and pulled out some throwing knives. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I snapped my eyes open and threw the knives as fast as lightning. I looked around and grinned. All bulls eye. I practiced for about 30 more minutes, then went to camp to get my bow and arrows. Everyone was still asleep. I went hunting and when I got back to camp, Arthur and my brother were awake.

They looked in my direction and I held up my hunt. "I hope you guys are hungry because I got some food!" I grinned. Arthur looked impressed while Le rolled his eyes. "Show off." He muttered. I smirked and hit in the back of his head. "Oops!" I sarcastically said. "Ow!" He punched my arm. I scowled and handed Arthur the kill. I turned back to Le and smirked. He visibly paled. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh' is right." I jumped on him and we started to wrestle. I won by giving him a chokehold and pressing a pistol to his head. "I won." I smirked at him. I let him go and put my pistol back into its pocket. I turned to Arthur and saw him standing in shock, obviously surprised that a girl beat a boy. "Hey, Arthur, can I practice my sword skills? I haven't practiced in a long time." He snapped out of his trance and nodded. "I have to warn you, though. I've never lost a sword duel." He said in his annoying accent. I scowled. "Stuck up prat." I muttered. I discreetly pulled a sword from the backpack and started sharpening it.

"You ready to lose for the first time to a girl?" I smirked. Arthur scoffed. "As if I could lose to you?" I scowled. "It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl. I'm just better. There's no difference from boys and girls. Girls can do anything boys can do. They can even do it better." I smirked. He just rolled his eyes. "Talk is cheap!" Le yelled. We both glared at him, but he just pointed to a sleeping Merlin. I rolled my eyes and turned to Arthur, who did the same.

I put my sword up, in defense position and Arthur mimicked me. We were waiting to see who would make the first move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leon lean forward with his eyes wide with anticipation. I mentally rolled my eyes and put my attention back to Arthur. I was getting bored, so I just ran to him and clashed his sword with mine.

He pressed against, smirking, and I pushed him back and swung at his side. He dodged and swung at my head. I ducked at the last moment. You know those moments in movies when they suddenly use slow motion so the audience can see the person dodge whatever they were dodging and they were so close to getting hit that one of their hair were cut? Yeah, this is one of those moments.

I saw that a little bit if my hair was cut uneven and that got me mad. Not that he cut my hair, but because I almost lost so basically I was mad at myself. I swung my sword at his stomach about 10 times and he kept stepping back until his back hit a tree. I swung at his head and Arthur's eyes widened and ducked. My sword was now stuck in a tree. Oh great. I pulled hard and it finally let go. I put my sword in ready position again.

"You could've cut off my head!" Arthur cried out. I smirked. "That was the point, idiot." I hit his stomach with the hilt of my sword and grabbed his sword and twisted it so that I had it. I put one sword behind his head and the other at his neck. His widened so much, I thought they were going to fall out of his head. I smirked as I held the position for a few more seconds, then dropped the swords and gave him back his.

I smirked. "So…. Never lost to anyone, huh? Much less a girl." He looked flabbergasted. Eep! I've always wanted to say that! "Ugh. What's going on?" I heard Merlin groan. I guess we woke him up. I smirked again. "I just beat Prince Arthur in a sword duel." Merlin's eyes widened and he looked at Arthur, back at me, then at Le, who nodded. Then he started laughing. "Wait until Guinevere hears about _this_!" He managed out between laughs.

Arthur's eyes widened and buried his head in his hands. We all started laughing at him. I walked over to him and patted his back with a grin on my face. "If it makes you feel any better, I provoke your knights to challenge me so they can see how good I am."

"That sounds like something to show off, not to help my self esteem." I smiled. "But it also helps you, so it's a win-win!" He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just don't give them any bad injuries because they're still knights." I nodded. "Okeydokey!" He gave me a weird look, but ignored it.

We went to where we left the horses, but they weren't there. "Somebody stole the horses." I murmured under my breath as I bent down to touch the footprints. I looked up at the boys. "They aren't far. They're fresh. Lets split up. I'll go with-" Arthur cut me off. "I'll go with Leon. Arabella can go with Merlin." He ordered. I sighed and nodded to Leon. He looked doubtful, but went with Arthur anyway. That left me with Merlin. Alone. I decided to do the dumbest thing ever.

"Come on, we might as well go. I know you have magic. They couldn't have gotten far. If we're going in the right direction, we can hear the horses." I sighed, starting to walk. Merlin grabbed my arm. I looked at him and feigned surprise. "What?" I asked. "W-What did y-you say?" He stammered. I raised an eyebrow. "If we're going in the right direction, we can hear the horses?" I repeated. He shook his head. "Before that." I mimicked thinking. "Come on, we might as well go." He looked like he was getting annoyed. "I mean the sentence right after that." I put an 'o' look on my face. "Oh, you the 'I know you have magic' part." He nodded nervously. "Y-you aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" I smiled.

"I can't. That'll get me busted, too." He grinned. "You have magic?" I nodded. "So does Leon." Then I stare at him hard. "You tell anyone about us, I tell them about you." He shook his head fearfully. "I won't! I promise!" I grin, then it disappears. "There's something else I wanted to tell you." I chewed the inside of my lip. "I-I'm not from here. I'm not from.. this… place." He looked confused. "Then what kingdom _are_ you from?" I shook my head. "I'm not from this…. This world." I whispered the last part. "What?!" He looked shocked and I looked down and winced.

"What do you mean you're not from this world?" He asked softly. "I live in different dimension I guess you could call it." I took out my cellphone from my back pocket. I unlocked it and smirked lightly when I saw I had service here. Actually, it was really good service. I saw that there were at least 15 missed calls from my mom, 7 from Jake (How he got my number is beyond me. O.O What if he stalks me?! I actually wouldn't be surprised if he did), 20 from dad, and 16 missed texts and calls from Brandon.

My heart panged. As much as I'm glad to get away from mom and Jake, I miss my family. I missed my Fiona, Harry, Cole, Genises, Danielle, Fang, KK, dad, and Brandon. I even miss my step-mom and I hardly even know her! I blushed when I saw that my crush, who was also my best friend, had texted me several times (I'll explain later).

I looked up to Merlin to see him gaping at me. I looked at him strangely and tilted my head a little. "What?" I ask him. What was wrong with him? Oh. Do you think that Merlin is freaked out by phone. "W-what kind of magic is that?" He gasped. I looked at him, then my phone, then back at him again before bursting out laughing. "Y-you th-think my ph-phone is m-magic!" I exclaimed between laughs, wiping away some of my tears.

Arthur and Le appeared with Arthur looking a little pissed off and Le with an amused look on his face. I sighed. "What did you do, Le?" He sputtered, then gave up the act when I raised an eyebrow. "I might or might not have… putatrapsothatonourwaybackArthurwouldtripitandendupupsidedown." I grinned and slapped his back. "That's my brother!" I said with pride.


End file.
